Chris Cane Wiki
= "The Redneck Wrestling Machine"Chris Cane= Chris Cane was born on March 5th 1976 to Paul and Helen Cane.Chris has one sister named Dixie.Chris first found his love for professional wrestling at a very young age as he watched "Nature Boy" Ric Flair at a live event in his home town of Nashville Tennessee that he attended with his father.With Chris at the age of 15 Chris' father came down with Lung Cancer but demanded that his son go train to be a wrestler so Chris picked up word of a training camp in Charlotte,NC. Cane could not believe his eyes when he went to meet with the owners.The camp was ran by none other than Ric Flair and Arn Anderson.Cane trained mostly Under Ric. At the age of 16 Chris' father passed away from lung cancer.He left Charlotte and returned home to Tennessee.It seemed Cane had given up on his dream.However Cane would return to finish his training two years later.From there Cane worked the Indy scene for many years.That is where he met Tim"The Animal" Mathews. Cane and Mathews instantly became great friends and would soon form a tag team.Together Cane and Mathews won 10 Tag Team Titles in the Indy scene.At the age of 26 Cane and Mathews would both get a big time break.CWE (Creed Wrestling Entertainment) Which was a pretty big company at that time offered both Cane and Mathews each a 3 year contract.After signing with CWE the team of Mathews and Cane would capture 8 more Tag Title reigns.Sadly toward the end of his 2nd year with the company Tim Mathews passed away.This took a big blow on Chris and he left the wrestling world for sometime.It was 6 months later Chris would return to the CWE to be a part of Hardcore Hell at Wrestlefest 3.On that night Chris known only as the Tennessee Cowboy at that time defeated 5 other men in hardcore rules/beat the clock to become the CWE Hardcore Champion.The very night night on Monday night Massacre Cane lost The Hardcore Championship to Xaiver Fury known at that time as X. Cane dropped out of the title picture for awhile ad moved on into one of the most classic feuds of his career against KG.Cane would be locked in the G-spot submission during their final encounter.However Chris did not tap out the match was stopped when Cane passed out and was declared unable to continue.Cane went on to win the Rumble that year and face the World Champion and Chris in fact captured his first World Title.Cane would hold the belt for almost six months.He lost it in one of the most historic matches in the history of CWE to KG.By this time Cane's contract with CWE had came up for renewal but Chris and CWE officials spoke and agreed it was time for him to part ways with the company. Three weeks after leaving the CWE Cane signed a deal with ECWF.It was there that Chris would pick up 4 more World Title reigns.Also with being in ECWF he added his name to the end of Tennessee Cowboy. So "Tennessee Cowboy" Chris Cane went on to have epic encounters with the nWo. It was there Chris would meet a girl that changed his life forever Kael Blackstone.Chris and Kael's relationship was strictly business for awhile. The two would end up dating and it was a surprise to Chris when Kael told him she was pregnant.Kael and Cane would break up before the baby was born though and Cane would loose contact with Kael as she left the company.after 4 years with the ECWF Chris decided it was time to make a change after he became unhappy with the way he was being used. A day before Chris's 32nd Birthday he signed with WWH(World Wrestling Headquarters).Chris spend two years of his life with the company.Leaving from time to time but he always found himself at home with WWH.However the two split up half way into his first year.Chris would have quiet a few relationships while in the WWH such as Bella Luna,Jaycee Amour(Cane's ex-wife) and Lucky Lawliet.There was more than a relationship with Lucky though.Cane and Lucky became friends the moment he signed with the company. The went through good times and bad.It was a match with Lucky that made Chris Cane a well known name.Also it was Lucky who gave him the nick name "The Redneck Wrestling Machine.During the end of his second year with the company Lucky and Cane dated for a short time but things would not work out for them.It was then at The Survivor Series Chris would square off with Lucky one more time in an Iron's person match.cane gave the performance of his career but came up a little short loosing to the blonde beauty two to one.In the spring of 2010 Cane ran into an ecounter with the owner of WWH and after a very heated argument Chris left the company for the final time. Today The Redneck Wrestling Machine works in the PWI and is back at work with his good friend Lucky Lawliet and working on a relationship with Andy Rhodes. Cane is happy with where is at both personally and professionally.He plans to release a book in the summer of 2010 called "The Diary Of A Wrestler The Chris Cane Story". Chris Cane has done many things over his career and this future hall of famer will be remembered in the history books. =The Titles= 18x Tag Champion 0x World Heavyweight Champion 1 x Hardcore Champion 12x Women's Champion Past Loves Kael Blackstone Bella Luna Amanda Cortez Lucky Lawliet Jaycee Amour Andy Rhodes Remy Hart Adrian Hart Companies Worked For CWE ECWF WWH WTF (current) PWI (current) Category:Browse Category:Disclaimer